Aa, Megami Sama?
by Blue Jeans
Summary: Kaoru has just began the 2nd semester of her freshman year at Tokyo-U. While manning the phone when her housemates are out, a Goddess pops into her life! Well, he would be a Goddess if he was female...AMG, Kenshin style (with a twist)! [AU]
1. Wrong Number

**Summary:** Kamiya Kaoru has just begun the second semester of her freshman year at Tokyo University. A struggling Engineering major, she finds herself stuck indoors manning the phone while her housemates are out working or shopping. It just so happens that when she calls her Sempai, Sekihara Tae, about a phone message she received, she accidentally dials the Goddess Relief Line. Lo and behold, Class One Goddess Kenshin – a mistake in titles that the bugs in Heaven have been generating – takes up her call and grants her one wish. And it just so happens to be a wish that would set Kamiya Kaoru's world upside down and inside out! [_AU_]

**Warning:** This story, though baring varying resemblance to the actual **_Aa, Megami Sama!_** is not the same (a mix of manga and anime). As you can see, having a male "Goddess" immediately puts a spin on things. It bares resemblance strongest in the first few chapters, but it will soon deviate. I have no intention of having the characters be OOC. Hence, I doubt this story will be too similar to the **_Aa, Megami Sama!_** since Kaoru is quite a bit more violent and faces a whole slew more problems than Morisato Keiichi (as she is a female student in a prestigious university and pursuing a male degree) and Kenshin have quite a lot more baggage than Belldandy (considering he is also male I can have so much more fun with this). And just to set the record straight, all angels, demons, and goddesses, will not have last names. Hence, Kenshin introduced himself as only Kenshin, as would future characters.

**Aa, Megami-- Sama?**

By Blue Jeans

_ "So, there were a couple of slight mix-ups. It's those bugs in the System, I swear!"_

– Yahiko

(_Class Two Goddess_)

**Chapter 1:**_ Wrong Number_

"_The water rippled in all directions._

_ The long strands of his hair flew_

_ as the power gathered in his_

_ palms. The image of a torii, _

_ painted red for good luck, appeared._

_ He cupped it preciously between _

_ his two hands and then a wish was_

_ made._"

(_Prologue_)

Kamiya Kaoru groaned as she flopped tiredly down onto the dormitory's living room floor. Dark black hair spread in all directions as she looked at the ceiling in great irritation. Blowing on her bangs, she rose when her stomach grumbled in equal irritation. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She muttered to herself angrily. Well, she couldn't eat her own cooking, especially since the girls ran out of ramen a day ago and no one had a chance to buy anything, much less, more ramen. Quite possibly, the only reason anyone could stomach even Kaoru's ramen was the fact that she could not poison water, though the stuff she put into her own bowl raised more than a few eye-brows. _It really must have been a curse!_ Kaoru finally decided when her stomach continued to protest. Nothing short of a curse could have been the cause of the miserable situation she was into now.

"Shut up," she glared at her midsection threateningly when it broke the silence of the empty house once more. "You have been nothing but trouble all day!" A final, loud and long rumble set her mouth into a sheepish smile. "Ara," she rubbed her flat stomach in defeat. "I guess you really won't shut up till you're fed."

Her stomach grumbled again as if in agreement. Sighing in agitated annoyance, she scrounged around and brightened when her hand collided with a small, rectangular box. Pulling it out, she grinned as she triumphantly waved her prize in the air. "Pocky!" Jiggling it in one hand, she sighed in satisfaction to herself that it was not empty. Eagerly, she opened the box, dumping the last, precious sticks into her hands.

"M-I-S-A-O!" Kaoru roared in pure anger as the sharpened chopsticks landed into her hands, nearly knocking off a finger. Makimachi Misao's latest obsession in weaponry was hair products, ranging from poison in a bottle of hair-spray to hair ornaments, it made living in the house a lot more hazardous. Misao had developed a pension for hiding most of her stuff in the strangest of places. Ever since the head of the house, Sekihara Tae, had banned sharp weapons and poison from the interior of the dormitory, Misao had begun to get more and more creative on where she was to stash her ninja weaponries and goods, which leads to Kaoru's current predicament...

No food and Misao's weapons instead made the already agitated Kaoru more so.

Out of options after a fruitless once over of the house again, finally Kaoru plunked herself down to the telephone with a menu before her. She sighed as she opened her wallet and glanced at the small amount of yen remaining in her name. Groaning, she began to flip through the pages of her menu, hoping to locate one cheap delivery place. "If only the girls didn't force me to phone-sit again," Kaoru grumbled to herself. "My life would be so much easier if Tae wasn't so paranoid, but no, 'Kaoru Chan, you have to watch the phone!' she says. 'What if someone important calls?'" Kaoru failed miserably in mimicking her friend while pinching her nose before finally picking up the phone when her eyes landed on a particularly cheap place. "Doesn't leave me with anything to eat—"

The ringer paused, "We're sorry, but we're not currently opened."

Rolling her eyes, "Not opened, it's broad daylight out and they're not opened?" Kaoru flipped to another number for another place. "Moshi moshi," she tapped her fingers against the tatami mat impatiently. "Yes, delivery," blue eyes narrowed as she frowned. "Not delivering? B-but, can't you make an exception? You see I'm currently at my dorm and--" Kaoru blinked at her phone in surprise, "They put me on hold!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Ten phone calls later, Kaoru finally made the wise decision that yes, she was most definitely cursed by the black plague of hunger and bad restaurants (delivery offered or not). "I can't believe this!" Blue eyes stared at her phone in stunned disbelief. Her stomach seems to agree and added its own loud, opinionated grumble of protest. Sighing in defeat, Kaoru set down the phone on the hook and leaned heavily against the wall of the living room. "This really sucks," she muttered to herself.

Just then, the phone rang. Surprised, Kaoru picked it up immediately. "Moshi moshi, Maikyo Resident Hall, who's calling please? …No, she's not in, would you like to leave a message?" Kaoru hurriedly scrounged up a pencil and began to scribble on the back of the list of useless restaurants she had been calling earlier. "Uh-huh, I see, I'll let her know immediately sir. Bye!"

Kaoru's expression changed into one of annoyance as she set down the phone. "I can't believe Tae Sempai can't just stay and get it herself, or get an answering machine like everyone else. Sheesh, at least she could tell these people to call after her working hours." Hmph-ing, Kaoru blew at her bangs before picking up the receiver again and dialing Tae's work place. Frowning, Kaoru tapped her fingers against the tatami mats beneath her, hoping she'd have more luck with the call this time now that it was no longer food she was calling for.

"Moshi moshi," a friendly voice chirped over the phone. "You have reached the Goddess Relief Line, Kenshin speaking. Please hold while we prepare to service your call." Kaoru blinked at the response in surprise, but she was put on-hold before a protest could be voiced.

"Eh?" Kaoru looked at her receiver in surprise. "I was sure I dialed Tae Sempai's work place."

"Good evening," Kaoru froze in an instant at the voice next to her head. "What is your desire?"

With a shriek, Kaoru found herself on the other side of the room, Misao's chopsticks in hand as she stared wide-eyed at a beautiful young man with strange symbols on his forehead and half of his body sticking out of what was once a mirror. "W-what— I mean, w-who are you?" Kaoru gapped at the young man in shock and near fainted when she saw half his body was the wall.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself." Kenshin smiled obliviously, "My name is Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru Dono," he told her with a large, friendly grin on his face as he exited the rest of the way out of the wall and then gently floated to the ground. "And I am here to grant you your one wish." He repeated to her once more, patience and serenity written in every movement he made. And then he proceeded to hand her a small, rectangular card with his name on it.

Kaoru blinked at him a few times, _a Goddess-man with a business card?_ Kaoru couldn't help but stare as a skeptical expression crept over her face. Kenshin, though, continued on without missing a beat. "We specialize in helping people with problems, like you." Kaoru felt a nerve twitch under her eye at this, "We received a system access request from you by telephone."

"H-help?" Kaoru twitched a bit more in agitation, "What kind of help do you mean?"

"Why, I'm going to help you out by granting you one wish!" Kenshin clapped his hands together excitedly, "But I must warn you, there is only one wish."

"A wish?" Kaoru asked dumbly, "For anything?"

"Yes," Kenshin grinned. "If you wanted to be a billionaire, or if you wanted to take over the world, we can grant you any wishes of that range. However, we prefer to stay away from customers who may wish to take over the world, though." Kenshin held a finger to his chin as a perplexed look crossed over his features. Smiling again, he clapped his hands together again, "So, go ahead and ask for anything you'd like."

"Alright, let me get this straight," Kaoru rose, still weary of the fact a strange man was in her living room. Granted, he was very good looking, to the point one could call him beautiful, but he still appeared out of nowhere. Kaoru frowned a little, trying to remember if she locked the front door, which she was sure she did after she said goodbye to everyone that morning. "You're here to grant me a wish from, where are you from again? A Goddess Relief Line, is it?" Kenshin nodded eagerly in reply. Kaoru pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming the whole thing up. "Why me?" Kaoru could think of at least a dozen more hopeless people in the world who probably would needed these types of deals more than she, herself.

Smiling, Kenshin rubbed his head in slight confusion at her question. "You qualified." He answered simply. Kaoru blinked at him, a million more questions popping into her head. She was certain Sakihara Tae, in all her scheming, had finally out-done herself this time. "I understand that you might be confused that I am not a female goddess. Males don't usually get this position of Goddess-hood, but you see, the title is only a small mix-up and the upgrade hasn't yet compensated for the changes in employment."

Kaoru rolled her eyes in exasperation at the excessively technical explanation that Kenshin gave her in his misguided assumption to her own confusion. "No, of course not. Goddesses don't tend to be females, after all!" Not that Kenshin's explanation made much sense to begin with.

Kenshin cocked his head slightly in puzzlement, "Yes, they do tend to be females, Kaoru Dono." Kaoru blinked at him in surprise as he missed her obvious sarcasm. "No one wants to call himself after the Almighty One, after all. So, you see the dilemma of making it a position available for males. They're still working out a lot of the bugs in the program since the upgrade, so if you're confused, sorry for the inconvenience." Kenshin became even more serious as he looked to her, "Not to push you, but you still have a wish to make, Kaoru Dono."

"A-anything?" She asked again. Kenshin eagerly nodded again in agreement, _this has got to be a joke. Tae Sempai must have sent him over knowing I have such bad-luck with the male species! Ah, this is too cruel, even for Tae Sempai's obsessive, matchmaker tendencies!_ Kaoru rubbed her hair in frustration as her thoughts went around in errant circles.

"You're not dreaming and this is not a joke, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru near jumped again, though she felt that her eyes were about to bug out of her head. "As a Goddess, I am incapable of lying. Anyway, why do you say that you never have good fortune with men?"

It was Kaoru's turn to blink at him in surprise now, though she blushed at his clueless inquiry. _Did he just read my mind or did I say that just now, out loud?_ Kaoru shrugged, a little freaked out by this practical joke and instead, focused on how honest she was going to be with this Kenshin's questions. However, thought progress has been going against her this day and she finally gave in to the blank, clueless look she was seeing written all over Kenshin's face. Telling him won't make much of a difference and she's always been a pretty good judge of character. Kenshin seemed to be a kind man, even if his agreement with Tae seemed quite far fetched at best. Slowly she stood and walked over to Kenshin, "No one wants to date me, Kenshin," she sighed though her face soon became determined. "Tae Sempai's been trying to set me up for months, but nothing really works." She looked away uncomfortably. Tae had been but one on her list of many who have tried to play matchmaker with her hopeless case, but Kaoru had yet seen anyone so determined as Tae when it came to such things, or as devious.

She twirled once around in front of him before setting her hands on her hips expectantly, "Haven't you noticed?" She asked, "I am a 100 percent tomboy. At my age, such a status is no longer considered cute or even appropriate." Kaoru explained when Kenshin continued to look at her with his perplexed and confused expression in response to her earlier demonstrations. "No man I've met wants to date a tomboy, much less call her his girlfriend. This is especially true if she's smarter, stronger, and better than he would be in most everything." Kaoru boasted but ended up shaking her head in disappointment at her own words. "Guess all the men I've met up to now just couldn't handle me!" Kaoru winked playfully, though Kenshin could see how much her lack of femininity and lack of seeming attraction really bothered her at this moment.

"I'm sorry, I really don't understand." Kenshin rubbed his head in confusion, much to Kaoru's wide-eyed astonishment. _Man, where did Tae Sempai come up with this guy?_ Kaoru wondered.

Kaoru put a finger to chin, wondering if she should play along. Tae had been kind to her, though a bit on the pushy side when it came to getting her a date. Kaoru wondered what the harm in playing along would do. "Alright," Kaoru said after a considerable amount time and thought was put into her current situation (well as much as she was able to cram into the minutes that ticked by in silence). "I have a wish, Kenshin San. And my wish is for a goddess—male goddess— or whatever you are— well, someone just like you, to be by my side forever." Kenshin blinked at her in surprise, then. Kaoru waited for someone to jump out at her and yell "Surprise!" But no one came. "Heh," she laughed a little self-consciously. "How's that for a crazy wish, huh?" She giggled a bit more, "No good huh? Well, I guessed as much," Kaoru sighed in defeat as she waved her hand at the rigid Kenshin dismissively.

Suddenly, the symbol on Kenshin's began to glow and then a bright beam shot through the roof and a rumble like thunder shook the house. Kaoru gapped, "Wa-wait a minute here! I-I was just kidding--!" But everything went white, blinding Kaoru from seeing anything for quite sometime, even after the light had faded and she found herself once more on her behind. Kenshin, by that time was on the phone with someone, looking slightly perplexed. It was probably Tae on the other end, Kaoru thought to herself. Kenshin's probably confirming with my scheming friend the worst of my wishes.

"A-accepted?" Kaoru heard him squeak in surprise. "A-Alright, I understand." Sighing, Kenshin placed the receiver back on the hook again before glancing over at her with a slightly rueful smile on his lips. "You're wish has been accepted, Kaoru Dono. I shall be by your side, from this moment onwards." Kaoru noticed how he didn't seem exceptionally thrilled at the news. Not that she was rejoicing either, Kaoru grumped.

Kaoru widened her eyes in surprise at the news nonetheless, laughter bubbling on her lips already in response to his silly reply. Of course, this Kenshin guy must be joking. "You can't be serious!" There, before her was Kenshin, standing in the middle of her living room dressed in traditional, male garments of someone from ancient Japan. He looked as out of place as she had seen anyone been, and Kaoru's seen her share of strangeness.

"As I explained before, Kaoru Dono, I am quite serious." Kenshin nodded to her solemnly. "The Almighty just confirmed that the contracts already entered into the system, so it's too late to change it now."

"B-but, can't you cancel it or something?" Kaoru demanded.

"I'm afraid not," Kenshin sighed. "Once a wish has been filed, there is no turning back. Making a wish come true takes a tremendous amount of force. Once it's filed no one will be able to resist it." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's confused expression. "I have very little power on my own, Kaoru-dono. I'm like an antenna for a television that receive signals. On my own, I can't do too much. I just file the wishes people have and the Almighty does the rest. But my job as the "antenna" is over now. From this moment on I'll be with you just like you wished, forever." Kenshin thought for a moment, "So, you don't have to worry anymore, Kaoru Dono." He surprised her as he shyly smiled at her from behind his bangs. Kaoru would not have expected those words that came out of his mouth or the expression he wore at that moment anymore than if he had just suddenly decided to proclaim his undying love for her or something strange like that. "The System Force will make sure we're together, always, from now on. The force will do anything to make sure of that."

Kaoru waved away his answer, "You're right," her mind going on a completely different track after she had regained her senses. "I don't have anything to worry about. It's not like I can keep you even if I wanted to," Kaoru laughed nervously, though slightly perplexed by Kenshin's answer. "This is a 'No Men Allowed' dorm, Kenshin. So you can't stay, and it doesn't matter who's pulling the strings here, it's not arguable. Even Tae Sempai can't change what we agreed on in the beginning of this semester." With a toss of her hair and a nod of her head, Kaoru settled down once more.

"Oh, don't worry about that Kaoru Dono," he grinned, "I'm a Goddess, not a man." Kaoru twitched slightly at this. Before she could anything else though, a fearful look came over her entire face as the front door of the house was heard to be slammed open and a gurgle of female voices was heard roaring up the staircase. "Are you okay, Kaoru Dono?" Kenshin asked surprised as he set his hands gently on her shoulder.

"You can't be here!" Kaoru hissed as she glanced frantically around for an exit. "This- this is a 'No Men Allowed' house, and you— Goddess or not, you are definitely still male! And you cannot be here!" Kaoru repeated more frantically then before as she shot up on her feet, frantically looking for an exit to shove Kenshin out of or a closest or rug to hide him in or under.

Kenshin didn't look afraid or startled at the turn of events. "Don't worry, Kaoru Dono, as I had already explained: the System Force will make sure that nothing and no one will separate us." He nodded in agreement to what he had said before standing next to Kaoru's frantic form and setting his steady hands on her unsteady shoulders. "No one will separate us, Kaoru Dono. Your contract will be placed above all else and the System Force will prevent anything that will keep us apart."

"That's not what I'm worried about—" Kaoru begun but the voices of her housemates cut her off. Though, Kaoru wasn't quite sure what Kenshin had meant by System Force, and contract.

"Kaoru Chan, we brought back food!"

"Kaoru Chan, we're home!"

"Kaoru Chan, was there any phone calls for—" Sekihara Tae paused as the shoji door gave a resounding snap and they came face to face with Kaoru and a most beautiful man standing before her, his face very close to Kaoru's own. Kamiya Kaoru had never blushed as hard in her life as she did that day when her housemates caught her red-handed with Kenshin in a most questionable position. "—me?" Tae breathed out the last of her question in surprise. "Kaoru Chan?"

"Um, Sempai, I can explain?" Kaoru began desperately and from the corner of her eyes she saw the tell-tale signs of a satisfied smile gracing Kenshin's face. But before Kaoru could even begin to express her whirlwind of emotions, Tae began to speak.

"Kaoru Chan," Sekihara Tae seemed quite happy even as she crossed her arms over her chest in disapproval. The older woman's usually serene face suddenly became more scary than welcoming. "You didn't tell me you met someone." In that moment Kaoru knew that System Force and contracts be damned, Sekihara Tae was scarier than the Devil himself when she had that matchmaker look on her face. "But you know the rules, Kaoru Chan." Kaoru was already crossing Tae's name from her suspect list of enlisting Kenshin into this whole deal. No way had Tae done it if she had that set-up look in her eyes. No, this had Takani Megumi's scent of sabotage all over it!

"What have we talked about before on having boys in the house?" Tae continued with a raised eye-brow.

Kaoru gulped nervously as she faced her friend and sempai, "They're not allowed?"

Tae beamed while nodding in agreement, "Exactly," a serious look settled over Tae's face, though a hint of regret lined her Sempai's mouth. "And we all know what the consequences are for breaking that particular rule, don't we, Kaoru Chan?"

Kaoru could say nothing as she stared wide-eyed at her fellow housemates, all displaying varying degrees of amusement. "H-hai," Kaoru sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped as she felt the fight go out of her.

And then, all hell broke loose as Tae nodded her head. Clothing, hair dryers, blankets, and all assortments of Kaoru's belongings were thrown into boxes that magically popped out from nowhere. Girls rushed to and fro as Kaoru stood helplessly with her mouth hanging open in total surprise. "We'll send the rest of your stuff to you when you find a new place," one of the girls told Kaoru helpfully as she was carried down the stairs with Kenshin. Before long, she and Kenshin found themselves standing outside with the door closed firmly in their faces after they were physically pushed out the door by surprisingly strong women. Only then was Kaoru able to let out a squeak of surprise as comprehension finally caught up with her thought process.

"I can't believe it!" Kaoru exclaimed as she planted her hands on her hips in annoyance. "They didn't even give me a chance to explain, or put on my shoes!" Kaoru fumed as her running shoes hung around her neck, where Amakusa Sayo had cheerfully placed it but a few moments before. She glanced at the sheepish Kenshin next to her with great reluctance since the whole thing was his fault. "Well, there can't be a worse time for this since the sidecar of my bike is broken." Kaoru groused.

Kenshin rubbed his head with a sheepish and guilty smile, "Sorry, Kaoru Dono, it can't be helped. That's how the System Force works when something, or someone, tries to pull us apart."

Kaoru opened her mouth to retort that she could care less how the System Force worked when it kicked her out of the only place she had to stay in. But Kaoru's rant was nipped at the bud as Tae stuck her head out of the window at that exact moment. "In case you're wondering, Kaoru Chan, I fixed your bike's sidecar." Kaoru blinked at her Sempai in surprise, "No need to thank me," Tae put her hand to her mouth with a sly look in her eyes, "Who'd have thought it would be so handy, eh? Good taste, Kaoru Chan! He's very cute!" And though Kaoru did try to say something else, Tae closed the window before any more words could be exchanged.

"Oh! " Kaoru threw her hands up in defeat. "I guess it's just the two of us, now." Kaoru sat down and angrily to put on her shoes before she walked over to her bike and shoved into Kenshin's hands her spare helmet. With all that had happened, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if this System Force was indeed setting everything up as Kenshin have been claiming, though that would imply that she would have to accept him as a "Goddess" – whatever he was. Still, she stole a glance at the smiling Kenshin who settled himself comfortably in the seat next to her own and had to admit that he looked inhumanly good. She also wondered where this chance meeting will lead her to, now that she was homeless that is. Setting the helmet on her head firmly, Kaoru prepared herself the best she could for wherever the path may lead her to now. With determination and Kenshin as her only guides down this new and lonely road, Kaoru sure hoped that she didn't get too lost along the way.

**_Next time…_**

**Chapter 2:** **Into the Lair of the Pirate Otaku**_ Kenshin beware! Girls don't seem to be the only ones who changes just for you! Oh no, Kenshin, don't let yourself get taken advantage of—! Kaoru sure can be scary when she's mad!_

**English-Japanese "_What the hell did you mean by that?!_" Translations:**

**Hai** – "Yes" (I had to put it in. I could just hear Kaoru Dono whimpering that part out! [Evil authoress cackles in the background]

**Moshi Moshi** – There's really no translation to this. It's just a greeting of sorts that people uses when answering the phone.

**Author's End Notes:** When this story first popped into my head, I decided to just rush ahead of myself and amazingly, I did three chapters in one sitting without much of a thought of the future. That was how excited I was with this story line. I thought it was perfect, but I neglected to do the research necessary for it (on the assumption that I own and have watched the all episodes of the _Ah, My Goddess!_ the anime, quite a few times, mind you.) However, looking back, I really want to smack myself on the forehead for being such an imbecile. It was just my luck that my computer also decided to crash on me and I lost the two chapters I did not post (luckily, or perhaps unluckily) at the time I already posted the first chapter of this story on ff.net. Finals and projects and interviews came and I didn't have the energy, patience, or time to rewrite the stuff. But I've started to do the "research" part of my fanfiction writing for RK and boy, the wealth of ideas have sprung open again.

There's a few changes I want you to note in this chapter. First off, the second chapter has completely changed (and so has its introduction). And second of, Kenshin no longer have a scar on his cheek. I took that out, completely. "Why?" You ask. It's my decision and I'm sticking with it. It also coincides with chapter two, and I have things to plan in the future and the lack of a scar aids me in my cause. (Watsuki Sempai commented that when he drew Kenshin, the poor red-head turned up looking like a girl and the only way he was made into a male was by his flat chest, clothing, and _his scar_!) These are the two important things I've changed in this chapter (summary for the next chapter and taking out Kenshin's scar). I also went over it a couple of times, so I'm pretty certain any major spelling or grammatical errors have been taken out and the entire chapter flows far more smoothly than before. Thank you for your patience with me! I hope you enjoy this ride!


	2. Into the Lair of the Pirate Otaku

**Summary:** Kamiya Kaoru has just begun the second semester of her freshman year at Tokyo University. A struggling Engineering major, she finds herself stuck indoors manning the phone while her housemates are out working or shopping. It just so happens that when she calls her Sempai, Sekihara Tae, about a phone message she received, she accidentally dials the Goddess Relief Line. Lo and behold, Class One Goddess Kenshin – a mistake in titles that the bugs in Heaven have been generating – takes up her call and grants her one wish. And it just so happens to be a wish that would set Kamiya Kaoru's world upside down and inside out! [_AU_]

**Previously:** _Kamiya__ Kaoru was not having an eventful day so her stomach decides to break the calm by informing her that she needed food. Finding none in the house and having been forced to phone-sit (on penalty of eating her own cooking), Kaoru finally decides to order out. However, her search is futile. A chain of unprecedented rejections interrupted by a phone call for her absent housemate sent her dialing for her Sempai. But when Kaoru went to call Sekihara Tae about it, she apparently dials the Goddess Relief Line instead. And Class One Goddess, Kenshin, intercepts that call and appears into her life, only to get her kicked out of the only home she knows at school. Now homeless and stuck with a man Kaoru is sure to be playing a prank on her, our heroine's journey finally begins._

**Aa****, Megami— Sama?**

By Blue Jeans

"_Humans, sheesh!__ Some of them really _do_ need help… But am I _

_ ever glad that not all of them qualify for a wish to do the _

_ helping for them! _"__

– Yahiko

(_Class Two Goddess_)

**Chapter 2:** _Into the Lair of the Pirate Otaku_

The evening was cool, and the light-smog of the city made the sky a strange color of black and red. The stars peaked palely out through the thinly veiled clouds but it was the moon that was the only distinguishing beacon in the sky that night. Currently though, Kamiya Kaoru was not paying attention to any of that as she is too preoccupied with being angry and expressing that familiar, volatile emotion through shoving the last of her precious yen into the vending machine. Muttering curses under her breath that would make a sailor blush and grumpily crossing her arms before her, she tapped her feet impatiently till the cans were dropped down the chute.

Plunk. Plunk. The light went on in the small slot to signal that the food was ready for the taking.

Carefully she snatched the two cans up around the rim, watching the steam rise. "I can't believe this," she grumbled and marched purposefully up the hill. She had a head full of complaints to take up with Kenshin. Beautiful to behold or not, he had costed Kaoru's only room and board away from home, and the place came with good food too! Tae was a wonderful cook, and dinner at the House was never dull or distasteful. Well, that is unless Kaoru was the cook, but the girls had long learned _that_ particular lesson (some still recalling the first night Kaoru attempted to cook for everyone with grimaces and shudders). Since Kenshin had stepped into her life, nothing had gone right.

She'd look down her nose at him and order him home_, wherever he belonged_, Kaoru thought determinedly to herself. "Kaoru Dono," he waved when he caught sight of her. "I found us a seat!"

Kaoru felt that twitching muscle under her eye react to the very sight of him. "Kenshin," she thundered threateningly as she loomed over him. "Because of you," she began her chastisement of him immediately, "I had to spend the last of my allowance this month on canned soup from a vending machine, which happens to be our only source of supper tonight! And that is because I had to find out today of all days how unreliable many of my so-called friends really were! Knowledge that I would much rather discover at a later time in my life."

Kimiko Shura came into mind immediately, "I'm sorry Kaoru Chan, boyfriend's over and all! You know how it is." Kaoru remembered the other girl smiling weakly at her and quickly shutting the door on both her and Kenshin's desperate faces. That muscle under her eye twitched again just at the very thought of the memory.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly at this, though that made Kaoru all the more furious. Really, Kaoru had thought that her accusing, finger-pointing should be more intimidating than having only gotten awkwardness out of Kenshin as a reaction. "I'm sorry, Kaoru Dono!" He apologized sincerely.

Kaoru sighed deeply when she saw that it was only reaction she would be getting out of him this night and dropped her arm in defeat. There was no getting rid of him and as much as she hated to admit it, Kaoru was starting to like having Kenshin around, but she'd never tell it to him out loud, _not in a million years!_ Kenshin got up, and floated over the ground and Kaoru reluctantly handed him the warm soup she had bought for both of them. Kaoru noticed that he had started to do the floating thing since he had no shoes on his feet when they had gotten kicked out of the Maikyo Resident Hall by her housemates. Frankly, the floating was disturbing, and as much as Kaoru hate to admit it, she was really beginning to believe Kenshin was a Goddess after all – female or not.

"You know," Kaoru bore down on Kenshin once more when she got exasperated with the direction of her own thoughts. "You look weird in that old Japanese outfit of yours! Of all the outfits you had to choose today, did it have to be _this_?" Kaoru emphasized by sweeping her hand up and down Kenshin's form.

Kenshin blinked at her in confusion, "This?" He blinked as he looked down at himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was awkward for you, Kaoru Dono." Kenshin smiled at her apologetically, _almost_ making Kaoru feel guilty, but she was still mad at him. "I'll change it right away!"

"Eh—?" That was all Kaoru was able to say as another light blinded her for the second time that day and she found herself dazedly staring at the dark skies of the city overhead. _For a moment there, I thought I saw Kenshin naked._ Kaoru thought dazedly as she blinked away the spots still popping up in front of her eyes. When she realized what the hell she really thought she saw, Kaoru nearly fainted again but ended up trying to shake of the traitorous blush creeping over her entire face instead. "I- I really got to stop being put into these situations," Kaoru muttered to herself as she rose to a sitting position again, ready to pound Kenshin in for doing whatever it was he did without a warning.

_Like stripping and showing the world his sexy body—_

Blue eyes, however, widened at the sight before her. Kenshin was dressed in nice, black slacks with a red, silk shirt and a dark-navy vest that brought out the nice angles of his shoulders. _It also brought out the color of his eyes_, and that was as far as Kaoru's thoughts went before she shook her head and gave herself a nice rap on the skull. She was going nuts, falling for someone who was a Goddess and who denied himself to be a part of the male species. This was not someone she needed to be fawning over at this moment. Resolving to regain her senses once the crazy day was over, Kaoru opened her can of soup and threw back the drink with a determined gulp with similar resolve. Kaoru spluttered and hacked when she choked on the realization of how hot the contents inside the can still were, and Kenshin kindly patted her on the back until she no longer felt like her throat was going to die out on her.

_So, he's sexy and considerate_, a sly voice in Kaoru checked off the personality traits on her list of criteria for what made a man a perfect male specimen. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at this and reminded that coy voice that Kenshin failed the most important part of the test, and that was he _wasn't_ a man. Which was a big factor, at least this was the case before she made that wretched phone call this afternoon. Kaoru teared a bit in frustration at these incessant thoughts in her head, the moisture no longer caused just because she nearly coughed up a lung a moment ago.

_Yes, this day just couldn't get worse_, Kaoru thought miserably to herself. And with that thought, her fate was sealed.

**- - - - -**

"Finally," Kaoru sighed as a thought popped into her head. "I know someone who I'd rather not go to," the dark-haired young woman reluctantly admitted to Kenshin over the wind as they sped down the highway. After they were done with their drinks, Kaoru immediately ordered Kenshin back on the bike as they were once more on the prowl for a place to sleep overnight. They stopped before a townhouse, Kaoru got off her bike with the same lazy grace as someone who did one sport or another with a great amount of skill. "He's really very nice but also quite a bit strange," Kaoru admitted. "But we've got nowhere else to go." Kaoru paused at the steps and looked nervously back at Kenshin, "I've been meaning to ask you what that symbol on your forehead is for. I mean it's kind of large." Kaoru observed.

Kenshin blinked at her, still quite clueless. "Do you wish for this one to make it smaller?" Kaoru nodded eagerly at his suggestion and Kenshin grinned when he saw a smile finally appearing on her face. "Alright, it's done." And it was, this time, no flashes either. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief when she thought on it a second later.

Once they arrived at the doorstep, Kaoru knocked but it didn't seem to work. Then again, the door was unlocked so Kaoru let herself in. She barged right into the hallway while Kenshin followed her reluctantly and gently shut the door behind him. "Kiheh Sempai, are you in?" Kaoru called out as she looked about the darkened place. There, in the living room surrounded by gadgets and tapes of all types, shapes and sizes, Hiruma Kiheh sat, hunched and glued to his computer as he hovered over his keyboard. "Hiruma Kiheh Sempai's a pirate, you know?" Kaoru whispered to the inquiring look Kenshin shot her. "He's an avid anime otaku and he translates the episodes with English subtitles and then sends it out… _for a price_."

"Isn't that illegal?" Kenshin asked innocently.

"That's what makes him a pirate," Kaoru rolled her eyes in exasperation at the shocked look on Kenshin's face. "Idiot," she muttered as she stomped over to Kiheh's back. _Damn_, Kaoru realized belatedly, _he's in the middle of an episode_.

"Hiruma Kiheh Dono," Kenshin greeted with as much cheer as he could muster. The man barely spared him a glance, his greasy hair gleaming from the glare of his computer screen and was longer than the normal standards because of Kiheh's lack of care. The sheen reflecting on the round glasses perched on Kiheh's nose gave him a more menacing look than the man's face seemed to hint at. "Oh, those are beautiful looking animations. Who draws them, I wonder?" Kenshin tried again, but this time he was completely ignored this time around.

Studying the man beside Kenshin, Kaoru noted that Hiruma Kiheh really was suffering form premature balding, which made his greasy and overweight appearance even less attractive. Kaoru felt sorry for the guy, Kiheh really wasn't so bad, but then again, he barely noticed the existence of the rest of the world when it didn't concern his anime.

Kaoru gently put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder and shook her head when she saw him open his mouth to try to socialize once more. She drew Kenshin away and explained to Kenshin what exactly was going on. "He doesn't like to be disturbed in the middle of an episode subbing," Kaoru told Kenshin. It was the first time she actually spoke normally to him all night and she smiled fondly at the back of Kiheh's head. "He may seem like an antisocial, and there's no denying that he is, but Kiheh Sempai seems to be the only one who would take us in right now. So, I guess he is kinder than all of my so-called friends." Kaoru's expression was momentarily sour but she soon returned to her cheerful self.

Kenshin nodded in understanding, though still reluctant. "Is he always like this?" Kenshin inquired as quietly as he could.

"Well, only when a tape's going. During this time he won't be talking to anyone, so make yourself at home, Kenshin." Kaoru suggested as she patted the space next to her.

Kenshin acquiesced and sat down beside her, thoughtful on what she said. "I'm a bit envious," Kenshin smiled ruefully as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I've ever been so completely devoted to anything like your friend there."

Kaoru shot Kenshin an apprehensive look after his comment, "You mean obsessed," she corrected him. "Really Kenshin, I don't get you at all." Kaoru declared as she leaned back against the wall behind her that was littered with posters and scrolls.

Kenshin only smiled as the lights came back on and Kiheh straightened with a sigh from the other's place in front of the computer. "Oh, I think his done!" Kenshin grinned as he began to rise.

"I better rewatch it," Kiheh said to himself thoughtfully.

Caught by surprise, Kenshin felt his hand slip from beneath him. "Oro!"

If not for Kaoru, he would have had a very intimate meeting with the tatami mats under him. Kenshin blinked as Kaoru's arm slid from around his waist once she was sure he had regained his balance. Her face red with a blush as she pulled away, "I-Idiot!" Kaoru muttered and hmphed when Kenshin shot her a grateful look.

Kenshin held his tongue when he saw that Kaoru didn't seem to want any verbal "thank you"s from him, so his eyes fell on the object that had sent him tumbling to begin with, instead. What Kenshin saw was that the object really was an old anime recording. Reading the back, Kenshin blinked in surprise, "Kaoru Dono, this is really interesting!" He showed her the recording, but Kaoru was not very interested as she shot the case only one glance. Her cheeks were still red from their earlier encounter and she was still trying to deny his existence.

Looking down again in slight disappointment, Kenshin felt a jolt and saw flashes of imageries connected to the owner of the disk. The imageries were all concerning Kiheh and his hobby, but Kenshin soon realized how right Kaoru was in describing it as an obsession. "Hey," Kaoru shook him a bit when she saw the blank expression come over his face as he frowned down at the recording cover in his hands. "Are you alright, Kenshin?" Kaoru seemed worried and Kenshin looked to her with equal worry on his own face. Kaoru's touch though strengthened and warmed him somehow, pulling Kenshin away from the world that Hiruma Kiheh had seemed to have created for himself. Unlike the rest of apartment, Kaoru remained untainted and unaffected by the demonic vibes floating around everywhere, in resonance with Kiheh's unhealthy passion for anime.

"Your friend really is obsessed," Kenshin answered Kaoru with a perplexed expression on his face. Glancing at the screen of Kiheh's computer, Kenshin could almost see the ephemeral hands pulling at Kiheh's soul. "That screen there's like a demon, eating away at Hiruma Kiheh Dono's energy and his soul." Kaoru raised a brow at this but said nothing, "I must do something quick to dispel such an attack!" Kenshin announced determinedly, rising abruptly after this announcement to head for the kitchen.

Kaoru smiled wryly at this, "Well, at least he's smart enough not to ask _me_ to make something." Kaoru grinned at this and thought to herself that she could really learn to like this Kenshin (Goddess or not), after all.

Kenshin paused at the entrance of the kitchen when he found the light switch. He made a face at the unseemliness before him but decided he really didn't have enough energy to clean the whole place up. So, first things first, Kenshin was going to make some nice relaxing tea. Nodding to himself, he procured some leftover energy remaining in him and conjured up a tea set along with the tea. Kenshin grimaced as he felt the pounding of Kiheh's obsession demonize the entire premise of the man's home. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all, but Kenshin was determined to dispel it the best he could.

In no time Kenshin was cheerfully walking back into the living room – having had Kaoru request from him earlier not to float in front of people anymore – and set the tea next to the oblivious Kiheh. Kiheh himself was wondering who that tomboy Kamiya Kaoru brought with her. He thought it looked like some weird, cross-dressing broad with long red hair. Kiheh blinked a bit at the screen and shifted when his nose caught a nice scent fluttering about. As far as Kiheh could remember, his apartment never smelled this nice before. "Would you like some tea, Kiheh Dono?" Kenshin asked with a friendly smile and presented a cup to Kiheh who blinked at him as if the other had never seen another male before. "Well, at least you're looking at me now. I'm glad you did." Kenshin tilted his head quizzically when Kiheh turned abruptly away with a hint of a blush reddening his rounded cheeks. "Oro?" Kenshin inquired at the odd behavior.

"P-Put it over there, please." Kiheh muttered reluctantly. The chubby-cheeked man soon realized that Kenshin was rather as nice smelling as her tea. _Well, she was a rather pretty red-head_, Kiheh acknowledged, _even if she is wearing some pretty masculine clothes. But that was probably from Kamiya Kaoru's corrupt influences_, Kiheh thought to himself, incensed at the injustice of it all.

"Please have some before it gets cold," Kenshin advised when he saw his host did not move to drink the offered tea.

Kiheh turned to Kenshin abruptly then, his eyes wide with wonder. "Th-That voice!" Kiheh blinked. _Husky and seductive, a timber finer than any surround sound and clearer too! That image, skin pale and soft with eyes the color of darkened violets. Her hair is like a vibrant splash of life, red as blood. And her clothing seems like textured silk and oh, so real! It is an image that rivals the most advanced technological screens I've known… it's like she's in the same room as me. That smile, that smell, it's almost like I could—that I could touch her…_

Kaoru purposefully cleared her throat and then menacingly growled when the throat-clearing didn't work. "Your LDs are over there," Kaoru pointed in the other direction, her voice brimming with hostility. Kiheh paused for a moment, his hands precariously close to Kenshin's chest area while the Goddess was trying his best to move out of the disturbed man's grasps. The entire situation would have been ultimately the more humiliating and demeaning if Kenshin had been a woman, but in its own way, it was equally alarming. Kaoru could clearly see Kenshin let out a breath of relief, but could not trample down the apprehension that had her feeling wired and angry again.

_It was really disturbing, but was Kiheh Sempai just hitting on Kenshin a moment ago?_ Kaoru wondered to herself. It sure seemed like it from where Kaoru was sitting and Kenshin wore such a helpless expression on his face that Kaoru had the distinct feeling that he was pretty much useless in defending himself at the moment. _Sheesh__, for a Goddess you'd think the man could at least protect himself._ Kaoru sighed in exasperation, but realized that she didn't really mind doing the protecting for him, at least, not as much as she thought she would. _Rescuing Kenshin_, Kaoru felt a slow grin spreading over her face as the thought grew on her.

"The pictures," Kiheh suddenly said, "are drawn by the artist, Watsuki Nobihiro San." Kiheh added when Kenshin "Oro"ed in confusion. "You were admiring his works earlier weren't you?"

"Ah," Kenshin acknowledged, relieved that the critical moment before had passed and his host was somewhat normal again. "Did he draw everything?"

"Naw, just the manga, the anime's always a collaboration of other people." Kiheh rose then and looked down as Kenshin glanced up. "I want to show you my favorite, wait here a second." Without further prompting, Kiheh walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Kenshin," Kaoru crawled over to Kenshin and began to whisper conspiratorially in the Goddess' ear. "Was it just me or was Kiheh giving some serious come-on vibes to you? You realize he doesn't have much experience with the female species except for me, and his touch with reality's definitely a little screwed," Kaoru twirled her finger next to her head for emphasis. "So turn down that charm, or else—"

"Kaoru San," Kaoru froze as Kiheh's shadow fell upon them. She hadn't even heard him come down the stairs as she was so absorbed in warning Kenshin of the pitfalls of being nice, "Or else what?" Kiheh inquired with a knowing look shot down at Kaoru challengingly.

Blushing, Kaoru stuttered an apology. Kiheh narrowed his eyes contemptuously at this, giving away seriously offensive vibes that sent Kenshin's senses reeling. _What's this sensation?_ Kenshin wondered to himself, but it was at that moment that Kiheh placed his treasured disk into Kenshin's hands. "Here," Kiheh leered down at Kenshin a bit, "this is it." It was also at that moment that Kiheh grasped Kenshin's hands in his own.

Kenshin froze, feeling the impure thoughts of the other pouring into him. "Oro," was all Kenshin could mutter out as Kiheh's thoughts continued to overwhelm Kenshin's own.

_Soft, smooth hands_, Kiheh thought. _Stronger than I imagined, but fine boned and sexy. Hearing, vision, smell, and now touch… this is far better than my old world. Now all I need is taste!_ Kenshin felt sweat break out on the crown of his forehead, eyes widened in utter fear as Kenshin squeaked and tried to shove Kiheh away. But the drain on Kenshin's energy for the entire day finally caught up to him. Not wanting to worry Kaoru about his health earlier, Kenshin had been hiding the strain the entire wish granting, clothes changing, and finally tea making, had put him through. He was really helpless now, and Kenshin could only look on with dread and helplessness as the other man's greasy head seemed to morbidly move closer and closer.

A brief battle cry was all the warning Kiheh got as the DVD player was smashed violently against his head, sending him into the bookshelves on Kenshin's left, and luckily, far away from the red-head. Kenshin blinked and saw Kaoru heaving with pent up fury while her blue-eyes blazed with anger and her small, white teeth were bared in outrage. "Kiheh Sempai," Kaoru roared, "If you ever do that again, I swear you will no longer be a man when I'm through with you!" Kaoru, to make a point, grabbed Kiheh's beloved Laser Disk Player and smashed it violently onto the ground before proceeding to stomp the life out of it. Apparently, Kaoru made it quite clear what she would do to the owner if he tried anything suspicious again. "You lousy pervert!" Kaoru gnashed her teeth when she was done, and grabbed Kenshin's wrist then. Without further prompting, Kaoru stormed out of Kiheh's house and happily welcomed the dark, empty streets outside.

"Oro," Kenshin whimpered out gratefully as he was stuffed into the motorbike while Kaoru and he abandoned the semi-conscious Hiruma Kiheh in his living room. "Thank you for saving me, Kaoru Dono," Kenshin smiled gratefully at the grumbling and fuming Kaoru when he regained his senses once he was out of the vile house.

Kaoru's demeanor brightened slightly as she waved away Kenshin's gratitude. "My pleasure, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she snapped on the strap of her helmet with quite a bit more force and determination than earlier on in the evening. Kaoru's ability to switch from cheerfulness to anger was almost as disturbing as Kiheh's earlier behaviors, but Kenshin was sure Kaoru would not take to that comment very well if he were to voice it out loud.

"W-Wait!" Kiheh stumbled out dazedly after them, "I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to show it to you, but please watch it." Kiheh handed the tape that Kenshin had dropped when the man had attacked Kenshin. However, this action surprised the red-head as much as Kiheh's earlier ones.

"Thank you, I'll take care of it the best I can," Kenshin promised when he sensed that the danger had passed with Kiheh. With an added nod and a friendly smile, Kenshin accepted the gift much to Kaoru's displeasure.

"Let's go," Kaoru sent one last glare at Kiheh to let the other know that the gift did not bring him back into her good graces. And without further ado, Kenshin and Kaoru headed back onto the road again. It seems that Kaoru was just as glad as Kenshin to get away from Kiheh and his residence. "You sure you're alright, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked her companion worriedly over the roar of her motorbike.

"Yes, Kaoru Dono," Kenshin waved away her concern.

Kaoru wasn't fooled by Kenshin's cheer, but she would let this one slip just this once. After all, with an incident like that with Kiheh, Kaoru could almost say that Kenshin and she were even on the scale of bad-luck. "Well, if you need someone to talk to," Kaoru trailed off but Kenshin understood and gave her a grateful smile of thanks. Returning the smile, the two sped off into the night.

And as for our pirate otaku, Hiruma Kiheh? Well, from that night on, he switched from being an avid anime subbing fan to one who was into hentai instead (after having learned the powers of a real woman, of course). Any way, Kiheh earned far more money than before. Sex sells, after all. However, for our lackluster villain, Kiheh never did learn that Kenshin was not really a woman at all, nor did he ever find out about Kenshin's real name. Perhaps, that was rather fortunate for both parties in the end…

"Wow," Kiheh breathed sharply in the darkness of his apartment, "Real women sure are intense!"

**_Next time…_**

**Chapter 3: A Woman's Home Is Her… Dojo?** _Bad weather plus divine intervention can sure land you a home. Too bad no one warned Kaoru that she'd be waking up next to a half-naked Goddess and then be the one mistaken for a boy. Could a girl's day get any worse?!_

**English-Japanese "_What the hell did you mean by that?!_" Translations:**

**Hentai** – Pervert; also can refer to the genre of Adult Anime (a.k.a. Animated Porn) the latter meaning is the one used for in this chapter

**Tatami** – This you can find in the dictionary, but most Japanese homes have these nicely weaved mats and it keeps the floor of the room it's placed in cool in the summer and comfortable in the winter – something like that. You can find out more about tatami mats by looking it up on Google (it'll be far more informative about these wonderful mats than my boring and hurried explanations)

**Author's End Notes:** I had to rewrite this and the next chapter since my computer crashed on me in April (that's right, that was when the original chapter was actually done). I had a really difficult time with this one because when I started to rewrite it I've also started to read the actual translations of the RK and the Ah, My Goddess! manga and had a hard time picturing anyone fitting the description of the anime otaku (at least I have not yet read a _female_ in the RK manga that would molest Kenshin right away like that – at least not anyone I could spare for a one chapter appearance!). Finally, I thought, why not change it completely and make it as disturbing and as funny as I can (and mind you, this chapter of the 1st volume of _Ah, My Goddess!_ was at least a little bit disturbing to me)! (Translation: Give self permission to go all out and torture Kenshin as much as possible while he's weak and can't do a thing about it! -- Translation's Translation: Have Kaoru kick-ass and save the day!)

In the first version of this chapter, the role was reserved for Shura Chan (hence the "pirate" part of the title), because the girl has a crush on Kenshin – not that I blame her, but I can definitely resent her for it (even though I was uncomfortable with the role since I thought I could put this type of rivalry that would surely sprung up between her and Kaoru to much better use). But then when I started again, I thought, "No, this part is far better for the _smartest_ of the Hiruma brothers" (anyway, it was about time a villain showed up)! Sorry for the delay but I really thought the end results was worth the wait and I had a bit too much fun writing it and being super evil to poor, weak Kenshin (who, in my opinion, has become too used to saving the day – it's Kaoru's turn now!).

There are definitely a lot of similarities with the _Ah, My Goddess!_ manga which this fanfic is based off of and these next few chapters, but I really enjoyed having Kiheh think Kenshin is a girl – it just made me crack up! (An even better person to fill this part would be a weakened, prideful Sesshoumaru who had been mistaken for a girl many times in the anime _Inuyasha_, ah! The sweet indignation of it all!) Anyway, if you've never read the RK manga or its translations, you're probably thinking to yourself, who the hell is Kiheh? I'd say Dr. Genzai was a replacement for the perverted doctor and Kiheh put together in the anime. Yes, Kiheh was cut from the anime. He's the older brother of Himura Gohei and the mastermind behind framing the Kamiya Dojo with the mass murdering of Battousai well Gohei rampaged and spread false rumors around Edo – not Tokyo yet, people. He was the first villain to appear, really, so in this story I'm cutting out his brother – to be fair, of course. Hehe, I thought it was appropriate that Kiheh be the first nasty human Kenshin meets in this mimicry as well (making him the first villain to appear on the scene, once more)! [How appropriate, ne?]

**Bonus:**

_Here were some of the RK characters that yours truly was thinking of filling the pirate otaku's shoes…_

Shura (You already know this…)

Hiruma Kiheh (That pervert!)

Amakusa Shougo (I thought it would be so funny if this "God" of a man was reduced to a cramped townhouse and hitting on Kenshin… and well, one cannot say he doesn't have the delusional tendencies or the zealousness needed for this type of passions [snicker] Though, I might end up having to call this chapter _Into the Lair of the Religious Otaku_ then if I had decided on Shougo ;; He might then worship the anime cassettes as the vessels of his God but I shuddered at the thought for poor Kenshin and downed the degree of evilness inside my imagination. v)


End file.
